


Please Love Me

by SweetTaeTae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: frank is a dick before he realizes he's a dick, knowing me i won't add them, let the boy live, poor leo is just hurting, probably more characters but, tattoo soulmates!au, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTaeTae/pseuds/SweetTaeTae
Summary: Leo's madly in love with Frank and everyone knows except Frank and Hazel, and he's dying in the inside, but it'll be okay because he knows that Frank is his soulmate! Sure, no legal proof yet, but 19th birthdays are coming soon and they'll be confirmed soulmates, and Frank will love him!Right?





	Please Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tattoo Soulmates!AU because i haven't seen enough of these. Basically, when you're 19, you gain a tattoo somewhere on your body the same as your soulmate. :) have fun kiddies

It wasn’t a secret that Leo was in love with Frank. 

 

In fact, it was as if anyone who vaguely knew Frank or Leo knew. Even strangers. Everyone assumed they were mates, but neither had turned 19 yet. It always baffled people when Frank rejected Leo’s approaches, asking how he could turn away his mate like that. It was a reaction they were used to. 

 

Or so Leo thought as he picked up two coffee’s and darted out the door with a thank you. He was excited, and had bought both his and Frank’s regular orders. Was it creepy, knowing his order? No, of course not! Not when Frank was obviously his mate, even though he didn’t have legal proof yet. 

 

He saw his group of friends, all talking - and there was Frank.  _ He’s so dreamy _ , Leo thought, a huge smile growing on his face and a gushy, warm feeling spreading through his body. This was just from seeing his back. 

 

“Frank!” Leo called out happily, rushing to them. 

 

“Woah, woah - hey, watch out!” 

 

Leo balked at the sudden shout, and barely registered the alarmed face before --

 

Leo was knocked to ground with the skateboarder who had crashed into him, scalding coffee had spilled all over him and the cement, and  _ fuck _ , his elbow and cheek hurt. 

 

“Watch where you’re going, won’t you?” the skateboarder snapped, who was glaring at him and the coffee stains on his shirt. “Christ, don’t just dart out without looking! Speaking of looking, look at what you did! My shirt’s ruined and my girlfriend’s waiting.”

 

“I  _ was _ looking both ways!” Leo said, wincing as the skateboarder stood. “ _ You _ were the one that popped out of nowhere!”

  
“Hey!” Piper yelled, glaring at him. “You leave my friend alone, and apologize for spilling his coffee!” The rest of his friends had gathered around the skateboarder, all glaring and looking menacing. 

 

“I don’t have time for any of you,” the skateboarder snapped. He picked up his skateboard and boarded away, muttering angrily to himself. 

 

“Leo, are you okay?” Jason asked, crouching beside him. 

 

“I’m fine,” Leo sighed, “but my coffee’s gone.” He looked sheepishly up at Frank for the first time that day, blush dusting his cheeks. 

 

“Sorry Frank, I was getting you coffee, but it’s on my shirt now.” He winked, “You could take my shirt if you still want the coffee.”

 

“Please keep your shirt on,” Frank said, furrowing his eyebrows in what looked like slight disgust. 

 

Leo laughed to keep the hurt off his expression. “You know you want it off,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

“I really don’t,” Frank said bluntly. “Also, Hazel already got me coffee today, with my order. I’m  _ pretty _ sure you don’t know what my order is.”

 

_ I do!  _ Leo wanted to protest.  _ Of course I do, because I love you! _ Instead, he laughed again. “Yeah, of course, I think I got you all black,” he said.  _ No, I didn't. I got you your hot mocha coffee with half a packet of brown sugar, because even though you  _ seem  _ like an all black coffee person, you’re really not. _

 

Frank snorted. “Well, I’m glad that I didn’t get that coffee then.” He turned to Hazel and offered her a smile - a soft one, the kind that Leo always yearned for but never got. 

 

“Want to walk together to class? We’re taking the same course anyway.” Hazel nodded, smiling back at Frank, the morning sun hitting her hair and giving her face an even more angelic glow. And Frank smiled back, eyes looking only at her with a smitten look on his face. 

 

“Sure, why not?” he said, and the two turned around and walked away, hands brushing. 

 

Leo’s face fell, his grin crumpling and his heart aching. “Oh, Leo,” Piper sighed, looking at him, discontent that her friend was in such distraught. “One day, you’re going to have to tell him - you can’t keep this up. It’s hurting you.” 

 

“It’s all right, Pipes,” Leo said, though everything hurt and he felt like crying -  _ again _ . “I’m used to it.” Jason and Piper looked at each other, knowing it was clearly not okay but couldn’t do anything. 

 

“If you say so,” Jason said, frowning. Piper’s face suddenly lit up. 

 

“Hey, tomorrow’s Frank’s birthday! Maybe then, you’ll be able to connect with him more. We’re going to go to the club, The Grapevine. It’ll be fun, and everyone’ll be wearing something nice!” 

 

“Yeah,” Leo said, perking up. “You’re right! I even have a gift for him.” Leo blushed a little, thinking about the little panda doll he’d bought for Frank. 

 

“Wait - wait a minute, I don’t have any nice clothes to wear,” Leo remembered, panicking. “My closet has a limited selection of shirts and jeans and a single leather jacket!” 

 

“Wear the leather jacket, then,” Jason said, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t see the problem.”

 

“A shirt with a pun and dirty jeans to his birthday? Jason, no!” Leo bit his lip, pacing.

 

“If you don’t mind wearing booty shorts and a crop top, I can help you,” Piper volunteered, raising her hand. “Leo, I can help you show off that ass you always hide in baggy overalls.” 

 

“Do it, Fairy Godmother,” Leo said, gripping her hands. “Be my miracle worker.” 

 

“Hell yes, I will,” Piper smirked. “And tomorrow, when his tattoo appears and your’s appears a month afterwards, there will be legal confirmation that you two are soulmates.” 

 

“Preach it, baby!” Leo grinned, before wincing. “But can we get some medication for my boo-boo’s?” Piper made puckering noises as she led Leo away by the arm.    
  


“Anything for my sweetums,” she cooed, and the two walked away laughing. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll just take notes for you two,” Jason called out to them as they walked away. He sighed, smiling at the duo as he shrugged. “Again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> jason always takes notes for them but he doesnt mind because hes a pure boi
> 
> these kiddies are also enrolled in summer classes to make the whole 19th birthday seem correct, but roll with me because almost none of this will actually make sense in terms of real world college


End file.
